Brighter Than Sunshine
by PoppyParanoia
Summary: Because especially on rainy days, friends are important. Birthday fic for xxfangirlx! R&R.


**AN**: Okay, so this fic is a couple of firsts for me. It's my first time writing for the Oofuri fandom which I love so much, but it's also my first time writing something that isn't angsty, and I think that it's important to stretch and try new things, as a writer, so you can see where you succeed and where you crash and burn. I have this awful, awful feeling this is veering towards the latter and that I should never ever write anything comedic ever again, but I tried x)

Something that's not a first? Rain motif. I love it so.

Yes, I was totally watching Titanic while writing this. At three in the morning. Don't judge me.

It's basically three little Mihashi-centric drabble-ish fics all put together. I guess it could be AbeMiha and TajiHana if you squint =)

OH, and this particular fic is for my good friend Bri's birthday, who is so totally amazing and cool and goes by the name xxfangirlx on here so you should check out her stuff if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! fics.

Don't forget to review, nothing makes me happier x)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Oofuri, Titanic or 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Also the title is the name of an Aqualung song.

* * *

><p><strong>Brighter Than Sunshine<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tajima, I swear to God, if you have to pee one more time during the movie, the Titanic will not sink until next week."<p>

"Yeah, you're like a pregnant woman. Or like Rose when she's the old lady. Like `excuse me, guys, I'd love to tell you about The Heart Of The Ocean but I really have to pee first.'"

"You all like my childbearing hips, so don't pretend to act otherwise. Especially you, Hanai."

Hanai crumpled up a bag of chips and threw them at Tajima, hitting him as he turned away from the three boys sitting on the couch.

"That's a shock. The bag actually didn't hit your ass."

"Watch the way you talk to me, Hanai, or you'll never hit my ass."

"Ugh." Abe covered up his ears and pretended to be disgusted.

Tajima left the room as lightning cracked in the distance. Mihashi shuddered visibly and both Hanai and Abe turned to him and stared.

"I-I hate thunderstorms."

Hanai and Abe shrugged and turned back to Rose's paused face on the screen.

"That stuff never happens in real life."

"You're such a pessimist, Abe."

"I'm a realist, Hanai. I'm sorry if I don't believe that two people can meet on a boat and claim they've found their true love. Anyone with half a brain knows that the rich girl and the poor boy would never fall in love in real life, especially not in two days."

Lightning crashed again, and suddenly, all of the lights flickered and went out. Mihashi's eyes grew large and he looked around nervously.

"A-a-abe-kun?"

"Mihashi, it's nature's electricity, not the boogeyman."

Abe's voice was heard through the darkness.

"Actually, that was me thinking aloud about how long it's going to take us to watch this movie now that the power's gone out. Mihashi is currently latched on to my arm, cutting off all circulation."

"Mihashi, are you going to be okay?"

"Y-y-yes, Hanai, I'll be f-fine…as soon as the l-lights come back on."

"Mihashi, what is your problem?"

"I d-don't know. It's just a thing. I don't l-like thunderstorms."

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard followed by a crash and an exclamation of "Nyahhh!" Mihashi sat up and looked around anxiously.

"What was that? D-do you think lightning hit the house? Do you think it h-hit Tajima-kun?"

Two seconds later, a body sprawled across the three boys on the couch and Abe could feel someone's breath really close to his face.

"Abe, you know you're _my_ Jack Dawson, right?"

"What did you do, Tajima?"

"Well…what happened was…the lights went out and I kind of dropped your open packet of food when I tripped over someone's laundry on the floor."

Tajima could hear Hanai sighing loudly.

"That was _your _laundry, Tajima. And you're cleaning that up tomorrow. You're going to get rats."

Tajima scooted off of Abe and squeezed his way in between Abe and Hanai, curling his arm around Hanai's neck.

"You're just mad because I called Abe my Jack. But _you're_ my Rose."

"Rose is a _girl_."

"Well, if you wore a wig and I was squinting…"

"Tajima, if you finish that sentence…"

"Oh come on, I was just playing…wait, why isn't Mihashi talking?"

"He's using all of his concentration to keep this vice grip on my arm."

"S-sorry, Abe-kun!"

There was a pause in the conversation, and suddenly, the boys were met with an eerie silence. Then, a voice broke out, singing a song from the movie they had previously been watching.

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on_."

"Tajima, you are not singing Celine Dion."

"_Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on_."

"Tajima, are you kiddingme?"

"_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on_."

Tajima clapped and laughed loudly as another voice was added to the song.

"Hanai is taking on Celine! Come on, Abe, you _know_ you want to."

The three faces in the darkness waited in apprehension as Abe sighed and finally sang along with them.

"_Once more, you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_."

They laughed, singing and smiling, forgetting all about the darkness and the thunderstorms.

And Mihashi could feel the full weight of his happiness and his friendships by simply noticing that all it takes is a little Celine Dion and a lot of ambition to allay your fears.

* * *

><p>"When Nishiura becomes world famous and`Us Weekly' finds out about me and Hanai, what do you think they're going to call our namesplice? Hanajima? Tajai?"<p>

Abe and Tajima were sitting at the kitchen table in their sweatpants and t-shirts. Mihashi was standing by the kitchen window, staring out at the looming dark clouds.

"Have you written them down?"

"Oh yeah, several times."

"How often do you think about this?"

"Generally, at least 3 times an hour."

"..."

"Mihashi, what do you think?"

Mihashi continued staring out the window, seemingly unaware of Tajima's question. Abe smirked.

"I think that's his way of saying `I don't care because it's a stupid question'."

Abe turned toward the window and reached out to pat Mihashi's lower back

"Stop moping around and come sit down."

Mihashi smiled halfheartedly, but sat down at the table with his friends.

And suddenly, Mihashi Ren forgot all about the rain. The day didn't seem so miserable anymore. Abe and Tajima had made it so much better just by being there.

* * *

><p>Wednesdays had always been Mihashi's least favorite day, for no particular reason. And rainy Wednesdays? They were the worst of all.<p>

He was at a loss for inspiration and he sighed, staring at the rain and silently cursing it, when Tajima plopped down next to him, clearly high on candy and sugary drinks.

"Mihashi, we should adopt kids."

"E-e-excuse me?"

"Yeah, three of them and we should name them Hot, Hotter, and Hottest."

Abe glanced at the pair from across the room. "Tajima, that is quite possibly the worst idea I have ever heard."

"Why? We'd be like Angelina Jolie only, you know, with more testosterone. Well…at least an equal level of testosterone."

"We can't do that because it would be like cloning us. Hottest would be all pretentious like you, Tajima, always gunning for attention, Hotter would be Hanai, and he'd constantly be like, "I'm not hottest, but I'm not the least hot either, where do I belong?" ...can you imagine our therapist bills? I'll just be plain old hot, I think."

Just then, Hanai walked in the room, plopping down on the couch next to Tajima.

"Hey, Hotter."

Hanai looked confused.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, we have new nicknames. I'm Hottest, you're Hotter, and Abe's Hot."

"Well, I'm hotter than you."

"No, that's your _nickname_."

"Why do I only get to be Hotter? I'm _way_ hotter than you."

"Because I called dibs on Hottest first…and no, you aren't."

"Yes I am, Tajima! Besides, Hotter is stupid. It's like saying, `I'm not the least hot, but I'm not the hottest either'."

Abe and Mihashi exchanged knowing looks and just smirked. Abe shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm glad I get to be just plain Hot. I don't have to deal with all the pressure."

"See, Hanai? Abe's content with what he's given."

"Wait, why doesn't Mihashi get a nickname?"

Hanai and Tajima stopped. They hadn't thought about that. But suddenly, Tajima smiled proudly.

"Because Mihashi holds us together. He doesn't need a title to describe who he is. He's perfect as just Mihashi."

And suddenly, all his fears and worries disappeared and there was no place in the world Mihashi would have rather been than right next to his best friends on a couch.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
